Computerized recognition techniques can be employed to decrease human workload and increase efficiency of individuals in a variety of fields. For example, text, image, and speech recognition technologies can be used to automate or enhance one or more tasks while increasing the speed at which a worker can proceed with others. Additionally, technologies relating to the generation and representation of statistics can also facilitate realization of productivity gains, independently or in conjunction with recognition techniques. However, utilization of these and other techniques may be awkwardly applied or absent in one or more functional areas and industries.